1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a probe thermometer; in particular, to a probe thermometer with a self-tapping thread.
2. Description of Related Art
As the standard of living improves, consumers' demand for material needs relatively increases; even food and cuisine are no exceptions. Among the wide variety of low temperature food products that are commercially available, frozen food products may best maintain the freshness of food products. For regular frozen food products, transporting at a low temperature throughout the entire transportation process is generally required. In the industry for transporting low temperature food products, only a fluctuation of +/−2° C. is allowed during the process of transportation. As a result, temperature control becomes particularly important for food products that have various temperature requirements. The finer the temperature control, the more secured is the quality of food products.
However, since the surface of food products are quite hard during defrosting, regular probe thermometers for cooking or measuring liquids cannot effectively penetrate and measure the core temperature of the frozen food products. Thusly, it is impossible to grasp the temperature inside the frozen food products which becomes a significant problem that many wish to resolve in the industry.